


Sudden Dangers

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoggle's thoughts on Sarah and the dangers she faces in the Labyrinth and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Sudden Dangers at genpromptbingo

The girl had no idea what she was facing, Hoggle could tell. She was a girl too wrapped up in her own little world of costumes and playacting, she knew nothing of dangers, she was too sheltered. The books and plays she had read only gave her the barest of information, and none of them informed her of the true dangers of her world, and certainly not of the dangers in worlds not her own like the Labyrinth.

For all that she thought she was ready to take on the world Hoggle could see that it wasn’t true and that it would have been easy to lead her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth like the King had ordered him. It would have been like taking candy from a baby with how naive she was, but then she had turned the tables on him and stolen his precious treasures.

She had just brought the danger of the cleaners down on them unwittingly and then tried to blackmail him into helping her. She seemed to be a danger magnet though, running into any dangerous creature she could before almost landing them both in the bog of eternal stench. She was now about to face the biggest danger that she would come across in the Labyrinth, its Master and King, and she would face him alone.

She had no real knowledge of the sudden danger she was in, the King’s moods could be unpredictable and if she tried to push him, well there was no knowing what he would do to her. Hoggle waited with Sir Didymus and the orange giant waiting to find out the result of her confrontation with the King, wishing fervently that he had informed her of the danger the King posed. When they were informed of her return home and their punishments for helping her they were surprised when the King gave them a means of contacting the girl.

Hoggle was glad, Sarah had become his friend and he was sure that there were many dangers in her own world that she would need to be warned about and protected from, he would take that job, and he was sure that Sir Didymus and Ludo would help him to protect her.


End file.
